The Gallows
by Thewriterinside02
Summary: One-shot, Warning: shows PTSD. "When you are going through hell... keep going" - Winston Churchill. What do you do when one of the your peer's, your brother's, or your friend's inner most darkest demon comes to light?
**_June 1692 Salem, Massachusetts_**

 _"_ _Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, thou hast been accused with the crime of witchcraft, the deed of signing the Devil's black book." A stoic man with a scowling weathered faced boomed across the court room, "and if thou ist found guilty of this crime, it is punishable by death! Your only salvation as of now is to repent, boy!" The boy in question, tall, blond, and who looks to be the age of 13 years, trembled out of fear; tears running rampant from his beautiful ocean eyes._

 _"_ _No, sir, I-I have done nothing of the evil thou hast accused me with, wherefore I am not a warlock!" the boy pleaded. The judge glared at the boy "Witnesses have claimed to see thy magic, boy! The fact also remains that since you're arrival here four years ago thou hast not aged, so in conclusion thou art a warlock!"_

 _"_ _But I am not, sir, I am not a warlock. I have never dabbled in any magic, dark or otherwise! I am not a fool!" young Alfred sobbed. He looked out into the crowd pleading for help and for mercy. His eyes laid upon the children of the village, "AHHHH!" a girl screamed, "The warlock wants my soul! He is attacking me!" Alfred stared to panic. He did nothing! "No! No! She lies I did nothing!" he yelled._

 _"_ _SAVE IT! Thou hast used thy magic! Repent! Denounce the devil that thou hast sworn to serve and maybe thou shalt be spared!" The judge boomed. The boy looked left and right. Tears now have dried up for he could cry no more. "Sir, I am not a warlock and have done nothing, I have nothing to repent of, nor will I repent of a sin that I have not committed." The boy had given up, it was futile to argue and be believed by those he thought he could trust whilst Arthur was away; by those set on sealing his fate to die._

 _The judged looked at Alfred with disgust. "Then I sentence thee to death effective immediately. Take the warlock to the gallows and have him hanged!" At the declaration of the sentence there was a burst of cheers erupted from the crowd. The boy hung his head as he was leaded to the gallows.  
_

* * *

 **Present Day Salem, Massachussetts**

The G8 meeting was being held in the city of Salem, Massachusetts and had about 30 minutes until the meeting was dismissed. Germany was bringing the meeting to a close when he noticed America had his head down on the conference table. He looked as though he was sleeping. England, France, Russia, China, Japan, and Italy looked at what had made the German stop talking. They were annoyed to say the least when they found that America had fallen asleep; well except for Italy and Japan.

"Ugg that bloody idiot!" England growled and moved three seats down to wake the young nation up. However, England felt a hand on his shoulder preventing him from moving any further than the seat next to America. England turned and was surprised to see that it was Germany who had stopped him.

"Germany what are you doing!" England asked curiously. The German looked at America with calculating eyes. "Hang on a second," he said. England did what he was told as he and the German moved a little closer to America, as did some of the other countries but not as close.

The young nation was, in fact, sleeping, but something wasn't right. America was twitching and restless, he was sweating but he was shivering and his breathing came in short panicked breaths. "I zink he might be either sick or he may be having a nightmare," Germany softly said.

"I… I… have nothing to repent," America said in his sleep. His breathing then became more erratic. "No, No, NO! I don't want to die!"

* * *

 _"_ _Hang him! Hang the Warlock!" the crowd said as young Alfred, the small colony of America, walked to the gallows. His heart was beating rapidly and out of sync. His body filled with more and more adrenalin each step he took to the wooded stage that was the Gallows._

 _He climbed the stairs, "no, no, NO!" he screamed, "I don't want to die!" He tried pulling away from the guards; his attempts at self-preservation were futile. The guards backhanded him across the face and he fell on the platform clutching his cheek, newly found hot tears drowned his face as he sobbed and pleaded for mercy._

* * *

The others stood deathly still for what seemed like an hour. Did he just say that he didn't want to die? What would bring this up? They were brought how of their stupor when the heard America panting and breathing abnormally. England and France rushed to his side to try and bring him out of this nightmare and try to calm him down.

They turned America's face towards them and where shock at the tears continuously pouring out the young man's eyes.

* * *

 _The guards roughly made him stand up and they brought Alfred towards the edge of the wooden platform. The Judge came and stood about five feet away from the boy and was facing towards the audience that had gathered around to see the execution. "This boy has been accused and proven guilty of witchcraft and consulting the devil!" he yell, "a crime and sin against heaven punishable by death!" As the old man was speaking the guards put the noose around Alfred's neck as he sobbed. The judge made a gesture to the guards and they pushed Alfred off the platform and the rope tightened around his neck, breaking it and leaving it impossible to breathe._

* * *

America woke up with a jolt but it was obvious that he was elsewhere and not in tune with reality. He was having trouble breathing and put his hands to his throat. This behavior was scaring everyone including Russia!

"America! America! Come on now breathe! Calm down breathe!" England said.

"Amerique! Where ever you 're you 're not zere anymore," France said.

France and Germany were holding America back while England tried to pry America's hands from the young man's throat and all three trying to calm him down.

"Why is America acting like this?" Italy asked in a soft meek voice, his terrified hazel eyes stared at the young country in sympathy.

"I believe Amerika is suffering from PTSD," Russia calmly answered causing the others to stop what they are doing, well… except for England, France, and Germany as they were trying to calm the traumatized nation down, but they were still listening,

"Why do you say that Roshia-san?" Japan enquired.

"PTSD stand for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, symptoms include nightmares, cold sweats, insomnia, adrenalin rush, erratic beating of ze heart, and flashbacks that cause erratic behavior and many more. PTSD is caused by traumatic events such as witnessing violence, being a victim of abuse, natural disasters, or war. All those symptoms have to be triggered though and they could be associated with smell, sound or a sight that they was similar at the time of the event. "Germany said, "and right now America is displaying those symptoms now."

* * *

 _Alfred awoke with a jolt but he couldn't breathe. It was dark and he was inhaling dirt into his lungs. Desperate for oxygen, Alfred began to quickly claw and climb his way of what he thought was up hoping to find some much need air._

 _A last his hand broke to the surface and he pulled himself up and took in a huge desperate gulp of air. After refilling his lungs with oxygen he pulled the rest of himself out of the ground and started sobbing. He wished Arthur was here to hold and comfort him but he wasn't there._

 _The more he thought about Arthur he realized that he didn't want to burden the busy older nation and brother. He has a lot on his plate already and the man didn't need to be burdened with this… and there he silently vowed that Alfred would deal with this on his own and would keep it secret from Arthur._

 _However, in the distance the young man could here Arthur's voice calling to him._

 _"_ _Alfred! America! Come to me! Follow my voice." Arthur called._

 _Then the memory faded and rippled away like water._

* * *

America was coming out of his flashback and started to breath normally. "That's it, that's it lad, you aren't there anymore you are at the conference room in Salem and you are safe." England softly and patiently guided America back to reality.

America blinked a couple times and took in his surroundings. He was in a building not in the woods of Massachusetts at midnight or at the court room or at the gallows. He looked at the other countries. He knew France and England but couldn't remember who the others were.

Then it hit him. He was at a G8 meeting in Salem! The others in the room are Germany, Italy, Japan, China, and Russia!

He looked back at England and tears started to well up in his eyes "I'm sorry," he softly said as he brought his shaking hands up to his face to dry them.

"What for mon Amie?" France softly asked. The young nation stayed silent as tears quietly slid down his eyes. England looked at Germany and gestured his head to the others in the room who were silently watching America with a solemn look on their faces. Germany nodded and said, "Alright meeting dismissed. Go home and rest so you can catch your flight home tomorrow."

The others nodded silently and left the room. Germany helped the two others left in the room carry America over to the couch in the back corner of the room. They sat America down in the middle of black leather couch and France and England sat on the other sides of them while Germany remained standing.

America's tears dried up to sniffles; England carefully put his hand on America's back and rubbed it in a circular motion. "You know lad," he softly said, "when I usually have a nightmare or remember a rather sour event I always found that it helps when I talk to someone." America remained silent for a moment contemplating on whether or not to break his vow he made over three hundred years ago to never burden England with this event.

"June of 1692" America softly said.

"What 'appened in June of 1692 Amerique?" France enquired patiently.

America took in a deep breath and exhaled. "In June of 1692 I was tried for witchcraft and was sent to the gallows to be hanged…. Just about 2 miles from here."

The three present sucked a breathe in and look at him with a horrified expression. "The Salem Witch Trials," England whispered and America nodded. "You were at sea at the time on your way back to London and…"-his voice broke, "they started putting women, girls, sometimes men, and me… the only boy on trial for witchcraft. Some of the local girls claimed that they were being possessed and attacked by the devil and started accusing people.

"I tried to plead my innocence but you know how the puritans were… once they believed something nothing can derange them from it. The judge sentenced me to hang on Gallows hill after being charged with witchcraft and consulting the devil. And the next thing I knew I had a noose around my neck and was pushed off the platform. I remember feeling my neck breaking from the fall and the rope and not being able to breathe and then… nothing…

"Next thing I knew I woke up and was breathing in dirt so I desperately started clawing my way through the earth to get to fresh air." America started crying again but this time he was sobbing with grief.

"America how come you never told me when this happened?" England softly asked and on the brink of tears himself. America shook his head and said, "I didn't want to burden you with my problems when you had so much to do and you were busy most of the time… I'm sorry"

England pulled the younger into a hug and America hugged back, clinging onto him like a life-line. "That's alright lad you have nothing to be sorry about… shh" France and Germany put a hand on America's back to offer their support.

"That's it let it Alfred, let it out." England comforted. "You are gonna be all right okay?"

…

…

…

"If you are going through hell… keep going" - Winston Churchill


End file.
